This invention relates to exercises devices, and more particularly to an exercise vest adapted to receive and carry a plurality of weights, and further adapted to be worn while participating in other athletic-type activities, thereby providing an excellent cardiovascular-respiratory-neuro-muscular exercise to the user of such a vest.
It is known in the prior art to attach weights of different types and shapes to a garment so as to realize an exercise garment wherein resistance to muscle action is increased by the weights carried by the garment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,510 is exemplary in this respect in that it teaches an exercise garment with several components. When all the components are connected, the wearer thereof resembles an astronaut wearing a space suit, and his movement is severely restricted. Each component of the exercise garment has a plurality of pockets into which bean-bag type weights may be inserted. A large variety of weights, both as to shape and density, must be kept on hand if the total weight carried by the garment is to be variable. This patent specifically teaches that the partial filling of any weight pocket is not desirable, since this permits shifting of the weight material in the pocket as the user engages in the motion of exercise, and such shifting interferes with the movements or balance of the user. As mentioned, to overcome this problem, the patent teaches using pockets of various sizes, and maintaining a wide range of weights, in adequately small increments, and by selecting the weight materials used in these weights to be of variable densities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,211 further teaches the use of weights in a spaced-apart relationship, which weights may be encapsulated in a closed cell material and worn about desired portions of the body. Unfortunately, such encapsulation of the weights makes it difficult to vary the amount of weights which are carried in the encapsulation. Thus, a user of the weighted material is severely restricted in amount of weights which he can carry at any given time. Further, the bulk of the weighted web in which the encapsulated weights are carried may severely restrict those portions of the body where it can be comfortably worn while still engaging in other active pursuits.